castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Undead Realm
The Undead Realm is the sixth and currently final area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Undead realm, you must complete the special mission in the Demon Realm (The Rift). At first, only the 5 Main Quests are available. Then once you gain 100% influence in 4 out of the 5 Main Quests, then the Special Mission becomes available. After doing the Special Mission once, all Sub-Quests are unlocked for all quests that have reached 100% influence. (Note: You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests). Main Quest 1: The Hollowing Moon To counteract the deathly effects of the Undead Realm, Celesta prepares to cast Holy Light on you. Before Celesta can complete the spell, an army of Undead Guardians rushes toward you. Hold them! Sub-Quest 1: Cast Holy Light Sub-Quest 2: Attack Undead Guardians Main Quest 2: Undead Crusade It seems the Undead Guardians were only a scouting party. A large crusade of undead marches toward you. The warmth of the Holy Light spell revitalizes your strength as you prepare for battle. Sub-Quest 1: Call of Arms Sub-Quest 2: Equip Soldiers ''' Main Quest 3: '''Gates to the Undead You arrive at a large mausoleum in the middle of the cemetery. The mausoleum entrance is barred by a large granite door. Have your army open the door and march into depths of the undead lands. Sub-Quest 1: March Into The Undead Lands Sub-Quest 2: Cast Fire Aura Main Quest 4: Nightmare The pathway from the mausoleum leads out into another land. An eerie moon exists in the magical sky. Your eyes are drawn towards the huge castle in the middle of the realm. You sense a great battle ahead. Sub-Quest 1: Fight Infested Soldiers Sub Quest 2: Cure Infested Soldiers Main Quest 5: Unholy War Your march towards the castle is long and treacherous as you are constantly under attack by hordes of the undead. Your army is weary but they follow their leader. You finally arrive at the base of the large castle. Prepare for the final fight. Sub-Quest 1: March to The Unholy War Sub-Quest 2: Summon Legendary Defenders Special Mission: Undead Embrace You feel a darkness you have only experienced once before; your fight with Mephistopheles! The evil is so great it becomes a struggle to approach the door but this is your chance to face Mephistopheles again! You crash through the door and are confronted with someone you've never seen before. Notes: * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * When it says you have a 50% chance of a Lotus Orb dropping, that means that every time you do the quest, you have a 50% chance of getting the item. This does NOT mean you will get the orb within 2 tries as one might think. I believe Statisticians refer to the phenomenon of taking 10 or 20 tries to get an item that has a 50% chance of dropping as the "Sucks To Be You" principle. * The Lotus Orb is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon Lotus Ravenmoore, who is a Monster. * You may only have 1 Lotus Orb at a time. Even though you may do the quest multiple times, and they may appear to drop for you, the game will not let you hold more than 1 Lotus Orb at a time. Once you use a Lotus Orb, then you will be able to get more. This is still true if a Ravenmoore you summoned using a previous orb is still alive. Category:Quests